meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie The Finale Part 9
We looks at the outside of the exit they entered before!* Disco Bear: We made it, guys! Giggles: ^^! YAY! Disco Bear: *They then stops walking, and Disco Bear points upwards, then, tho!* HEY! There's a roller-coaster up there! How about if we get up there so that we can get outta this place for good, eh, guys? EH? Narrator: But, the worm was right after them! *The Giant Worm follows them, then, now!* Toothy: Uh-Oh! Now that giant worm is now aware where we are, ah! Disco Bear: Ok, guys! It's time for me to battle it, then! Oh! Yeah! *Disco Bear jumps right in front of it!* DIE! *Shoots!* Ew, you're puking too? Gross! Oh, no! The bullets are useless! GUYS! Get to the roller-coaster, be prepared to do what you have to, ok? HUH! Lumpy: But! *We see the huge view!* It's right up there, how? Petunia: We must go, guys! So i have a plan! Me, Cuddles, and Lumpy gets to the top already, Toothy, Giggles, and Flaky, you three take the short-cut, ok? Cuddles: Hey! You're not in charge of me, i'll go where i want, geddit? OKAY? Okay! Sigh! Flaky: *They are already in front of the roller-coasters!* Hey! Look! Roller-Coasters! Giggles: Toothy, it looks like we all have to use these, it's the only way to get outta here! Toothy: Hm, hey! Don't force me, i'll do what i want, pinkie! *Toothy goes to the roller-coaster, but he returns* Oh, and also your tail is still super tiny as heck, just like the last time i said it, hmph! *Toothy then goes to the roller-coasters again, but he goes yet again!* Yes, i had to bring up that joke once again, just because that this is the finale of those movies! Ok, done, now! WHEE! *Toothy finally goes to the roller-coasters, and not returning, yes!* *As the other three is climbing, however!:* Lumpy: AH! I'm unable to climb, man! AH! Petunia: Sigh, Lumpy, seriously, you ARE very good at climbing, even tho you are a moose which is an animal that doesn't climb otherwise. Cuddles: Petunia, uh, i can see your tail from under here, heh. Disco Bear: *Gets hit on the thing they climbed on!* WAH! *Falls on ground!* OOF! He eated my shotgun! >:/! Ugh! He's about to get even me, so hurry up and climb, guys! *The Giant Worm is appearing once again, luckily, there's a fence in the middle, it's unable to get Disco Bear and the others, but, it is roaring/groaning with anger!* *Unfortunately, Snowers have found the others, and he tied up Toothy and Giggles, but Flaky isn't actually seen for now, btw, tho!* Snowers: There! *Claps his hands!* >;), Now when you are tied up, now, time for me to kill those guys with this! *Snowers picks up a pipe or pod or whatever it is called, and he is heading on his way to find them!* *BUT! As The Giant Worm attempts to eat them, Disco Bear is climbing, but, also hanging for dear life!* The Giant Worm: UGH! GROAN! UGH! Disco Bear: GUYS! I can't climb, i think i will slip and die, ugh! Petunia: NO! Disco Bear, come on, keep trying, you. You can do this, buddy! CLIMB! Disco Bear: Ugh, guys, you have to get to the roller-coaster, be, careful, you, guys! *The Giant Worm then crashes under Disco Bear, causing him to ALMOST fall, luckily, he is still hanging!* YEOW! *Stops falling by holding!* Petunia: O_O! DISCO BEAR! NO! Please, be careful now, Disco Bear! Stay alive please, Disco Bear? Disco Bear: Sigh, guys, it looks like that i will never get my little kitty ever! *He lets himself go!* NOOOO! AAAAAAH! *Falls, BUT! Luckily, he was still in the other side of the fence, yet, The Giant Worm is unable to eat Disco Bear!* OOF! Huh? *Disco Bear gets up, he notices the good thing, now!* Oh, wait a minute! HEY! Fortunately, enough. This Giant Worm can't get me because of the fence in the way! XD! GUYS! Continue, and trust me, i'll handle the worm, i won't die, ok? Just go ok? Petunia: *They is walking on the tracks!* We're getting closer! Lumpy: Yeah, i think it is just around here, heh. *Suddenly, Lumpy gets hit in the head!* OOF! *Lumpy falls down the tracks!* *End of Part 9!* Category:Blog posts